epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GingerbreadMeth/Epic Rap Battles of Gingerbread 1 - Ignignokt and Err vs Zim and GIR
It's been a long time coming. But here it is. My first official rap battle. And to celebrate I decided to do two characters I know very well from shows I grew up with. I now humbly present... my first battle If you need a beat to read rap battles, wait until later today so I can get one. Also, lines in parentheses are not meant to rhyme, while lines without parentheses are. BEGIN! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GINGERBREAD!!! Ignignokt and Err! Versus! Zim and GIIIIIR!! Begin! Ignignokt: I am Ignignokt and this is my accomplice Err Err Prepare your little green ass for an intergalactic rap war! Ignignokt How was your conquest thwarted by a paranoid 10 year old? Dib (Hey!) Err You two losing battles is more Common than the Cold Zim (Ahh! Germs!) Ignignokt This alien ain't so tough, you know he used to be a fry cook? Err And what's the deal with that dog robot? He's glitchy like my app for Facebook Ignignokt and Err It's our time, gonna stomp you out like the Gorgotron when we spit our rhymes Cause it's time to fight, we are the Mooninites, we'll lock you up in Space-catraz real tight! Zim Looks like it's time for the superior alien GIR And SIR unit! Zim To go ape shit on these eight-bit wastes of Space cause they ain't shit I'm a member of the Irken Empire, enslaving peons like you While you just fly in your Space Invaders ship and troll Plutonians GIR So true! Zim I may have been beat by Dib, but at least he's more formidable Than a bunch of fast food mascots, a shake, fries and a meatball GIR Meatballs? Zim Computer, find this "Moon", I need to pay these bitches a visit Your show is so hated, you can't even keep the name consistent Ignignokt You've made a syntax error facing us. Err Suck our digital cocks! Ignignokt Hey Err, think we'll massacre these otherworldly nerds? Err No shit, Frylock! Battling these cartoonish wannabe aliens has been just awful Ignignokt Cause it's more of a waste of time than watching "Zim Eats Waffles" Don't get Bitters, Zim, we can't say your loss is all your fault Err Your retarded robot friend hasn't even helped you at all Ignignokt This Irken is irking me. Err Let's take him out for no reason. Ignignokt and Err In this battle, you'll fall away, just like your second season (Approach Zim with ray guns) Zim You're both just as dumb as GIR. GIR I have a sammich in my head! Zim But when I turn on his assassin mode, you two will wind up dead (He flips switch in brain, GIR's eyes turn red. GIR's dog costume rips apart as multiple guns and weapons protrude from his back.) GIR Call me a BerserkGIR! The Tallest ain't got nothing on me! You've both been Bad, Bad, and I'll squish you like a Rubber Piggy Facing us is a Mysterious Mystery, you know you'll never win, why try? I'm gonna sing the Doom Song now cause we'll Burger Drop you out the sky! I'm more OP than the Massive thanks to the Empire's tech I cause more damage to the city than the Megadoomer mech Slice you thinner than taquitos when you hear our verse (Taquitos!!!) You own the Moon? We don't care cause... Zim and GIR We control the planet Earth! (The end) Polls WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Ignignokt and Err (Mooninites) Zim and GIR Who's next? Jonah Hill vs Eric Cartman Deadpool vs Deadmau5 Rosa Parks vs Ms. Frizzle Captain Ahab vs Captain Jack Sparrow Other Epilogue Okay, a few notes first. This is my first battle so don't h8 m8. Second I'm still looking for a beat and a really good iTunes cover. Finally I need the code for that table at the bottom which links all your battles, like Coupe and Noah have. So please help me out. If any of you have a good beat or idea to suggest, post it below in the comments. Give some feedback on the battle and I'll see you next time on Epic Rap Battles of Gingerbread! Category:Blog posts